Untitled
by AngKay2010
Summary: Angel Grimes, Ricks 17 year old sister and student at the University of Georgia. When the world ends, Angel and her roommate must find Shane and her family. Without being eaten alive. Shane/OC Daryl OC
1. Chapter 1

Awaking from a deep slumber, I yawned and stretched my tired muscles. I sat up in bed and looked to my right. Roommate was gone. Looking at the clock I loudly cursed. I had 10 minutes to get across campus for my English class. Quickly jumping from my bed, I ran a brush through my hair with one hand and brushed my teeth with the other. I grabbed my bag and a sweater and ran out the door. I nodded a few hellos during my rush but pushed myself to go faster. Finals week was rough on everyone. Professors were stricter and students often caved under pressure. Skidding to a halt in front of the door that was almost closed in my face, I gave my favorite professor a sweet smile. With a sigh, he held it open and I slid past him.

"Ms. Grimes. You almost didn't make it. Take a seat."

"I'm sorry Mr. Richards." I politely apologized as I found an empty chair.

"You all have one hour to complete the exam. It covers everything we learned this semester. When you finish, bring me your exam then you may leave. Grades will be posted no later than this Friday. Your time begins now. Good luck."

45 minutes later I handed Mr. Richards my exam with a smile and happily skipped out of the room. That was my last exam for the semester. I took my time walking back to my room. Not watching where I was going, I bumped into something hard and fell on my ass.

"Hey! Why the hell would you just stop right in the middle of a walkway!" I yelled at the large person as I stood from the ground.

"Well I do believe you were the one who wasn't paying attention to where you were going there little miss." They replied. My eyes widened as I recognized the voice.

"SHANE!" I screamed before throwing myself at my brothers best friend.

"Hey there college girl." He said spinning me in a circle. I giggled at the name he had for me since I started school at the University of Georgia. He held me for a moment longer than normal before putting me back on my feet.

"So what do I owe such a wonderful surprise of a visit from my second favorite King County officer?" He clutched his chest in a mock hurt fashion and gave me a sad look.

"Second favorite? Come on now Angel baby. Don't go breaking my heart." I laughed and smacked his arm. "You know, Rick ain't here. You can be totally honest." He told me with a wink.

"Well in that case." I answered him with a wink of my own. He was being very flirty today. "Seriously. What are you doing here?"

"What I cant visit my best friends baby sister? Just to visit?"

"Shane. We both know that in the two years I have been here, you have never been here to visit by yourself. You usually come with Rick and he's in a coma. SO. What's going on?" I told him putting my hands on my hips. He got a serious look on his face before grabbing my bag off the ground and pulling my hand in the direction of my dorm.

"Let's talk in private."

I couldn't help but notice the tingle that ran up my arm from the presence of his hand. The old crush I've had on him still in full effect. I had to lightly jog to keep up with his large frame. We made it to my room in no time and Shane pulled me in behind me and closed the door.

"Ok. Now whats…" I was silenced by Shane slamming his lips on mine. He tangled his hands in my hair and pressed his body against mine. Neither of us moved for a moment before he stepped back and looked at me, eyes full of desire. My mouth opened and closed a few times, not knowing what to say. I finally gave up on finding words and touched my fingers to my lips.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He stammered. Walking past me to sit on the bed, he put his head in his hands and sighed. I slowly turned to see his shoulders lightly shaking.

"Shane. What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to hold it together, Angel. I really am. It's so hard. Rick always had the answers. For everything. Now he's lying in a hospital bed in a coma. Your brother is my best friend. He's the closest thing to family I got." Tears started forming in my eyes as I watched the man I loved start to break down in front of me. I sat on the bed next to him and wrapped him in my arms.

"Shane. Listen to me. Besides Rick, you are the strongest person I know. You don't have to tell me that you're trying. I already knew that. You always do your best at everything. You have no idea how amazing of a person you are. Rick is so lucky to have such a great friend like you." I felt his body relax as he took a deep breath and lifted his head to look at me.

"I cant be that great if I just kissed his 17 year old sister." He argued. "Sorry." I dropped my arms and grabbed his hands.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It will be our little secret." I told him with a smile. The room got silent and I layed my head on his shoulder. We sat in that position for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes.

"I miss him." I said to him as a tear fell down my cheek onto his shirt.

"Me too."

General POV

Angel lifted her head to look Shane in the eyes. The desire she saw earlier was still there. It was dull, but it was there. Before either could fight it, Shane's mouth descended onto hers. It was a slow, gentle kiss. Before long it escalated. Shane pulled her to sit on his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers played with the curls in his hair as his hands roamed her back and body. Shane moved from her lips to kiss along her jaw and down her neck. She gasped as he found a sensitive spot and suckled on it for a moment.

"Shane." He grinned as she moaned his name. His hands slipped under the back of her shirt and slowly slid them up. He bit her neck a little harder when he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. Their lips met once more and he started to take her shirt off when they heard the door open, a loud shriek, then the door slamming shut. Shane jumped off the bed and reached for his gun. Accidentally dropping Angel on the floor in the process. She groaned from her position and gave him a look.

"Oh shit. Ang, I'm sorry." He told her, offering her his hand. "What was that?"

"My roommate." There was an awkward silence before Shane decided he should leave. Angel opened the door, seeing her roommate, Becky leaning against the wall across the hall. Angel nodded her head towards the room and she all but ran inside. Shane stepped out and shuffled his feet.

"Well I guess I will see you later?" Angel told him quietly. He shook his head up and down before looking at her red face and opening his arms to offer a hug.

"Keep me updated on Rick. Please. I should be coming home soon. But until then, if anything changes. Call me." She said to him while giving him a squeeze.

"Have you heard about the virus that's been going around?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Sounds like rough shit."

"You take care of yourself. We don't need you getting put in the hospital too." Shane told her with a smile.

"I'll be ok." She answered him. "Remember. Our little secret." He gave a small chuckle and started the walk to his car. Angel closed the door behind her and walked to her bed.

"I'm so sorry! I should have knocked!" Becky exclaimed. Angel shook her head and smiled at her best friend.

"No. Its ok. When do I ever have a guy in here? You wouldn't have known to knock. It shouldn't have happened anyways." She told her with a sigh. Looking out the window, she watched Shane make his way to the parking lot. He got into his car and looked up at her window. Angel sighed as he backed out of the lot and drove off. Looking down at her bed, she noticed his hat. Picking it up, she carefully hung it on her bed post. Next time she saw him, she would return it.

That was the last time Angel saw Shane before the world went to hell. She tried calling him but all the phone lines and cell towers were down. She had no way of knowing if he was alive. She didn't know if Carl or Lori were alive either. Or Rick. Angel and Becky kept holed up in their dorm most of the time. That was the safest thing. Bodies littered the campus. Before they were eaten alive on national television, the news anchors told the horrors of people being slaughtered and the dead coming back to walk the earth. There was no stopping it. They were down to hardly any food when it was decided it was time for them to leave their dorm. Both of them were very scared. Becky had no idea how to defend herself. Angel only had the minimal self defense skills from Rick and Shane. But she had a gun, ammo, and a few knives. All gifts from Rick. Except for the pink camo butterfly knife with her name engraved on the blade. That was a gift from Shane and also her favorite. She scurried around the room grabbing different things.

Becky was almost a zombie herself. She had lost her parents in a car crash when she was young and an only child so she lived with her grandparents. Being a smart girl like Angel, she graduated high school at 16 and started college as soon as she could. But her grandpa had passed last summer and her grandma went soon after. She had no one left. Becky sat on her bed. Eyes red and swollen from crying so much. Fear evident across her face. Angel knew the feeling. But they couldn't stay in their room much longer. Food was limited and she had to find Shane and her nephew. Angel put on her steel toe boots(another gift from Rick) and strapped her backpack on. She picked up Shane's hat and pulled her ponytail through the hole as she placed it on her head.

"Beck. Come on honey. We have to go." Angel told her. "Becky?"

"I don't want to live."

"Yes you do. Don't say that. It will be ok. Come on. We need to get going." Angel said and pulled her up off the bed. Becky put her bag on her back and followed Angel to the door. Angel said a silent prayer to herself then slowly opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I did change a couple things from what happened in the show. Just letting you know in advance! Enjoy!

Angel and Becky slowly crept through the hallway and down the stairs to the main floor. They hadn't run into any of the zombies yet but Angel kept a knife out and ready to use just in case. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they heard a gurgling noise and saw one of them standing in the corner. Angel held a finger to her lips to tell Becky to stay quiet and stay put. She slowly made her way toward it and raised her knife. When it saw her, it started to lunge but before it could grab her, Angel drove the knife through its skull. Turning to Becky, Angel waved a hand to move. When they got to the doors, Angel slowly opened one and walked out. Nothing of the undead was moving.

They moved quickly across the campus grounds, careful to avoid any of the bodies. When they reached the street, it was a different story. There was a large group of zombies walking after a man riding a horse. 'He looks so familiar.' Angel thought to herself. They kept close to the building, following after the man. A few of the things noticed them and started coming after Angel and Becky. Becky screamed once they got closer, making the man quickly turn around.

"ANGEL!" He yelled as she stabbed a nearby man. Her eyes widened at the voice.

"RICKY!" She yelled back. When she looked up, he had been bucked off the horse and was scrambling toward a tank. She pulled out her gun and started firing at the group coming towards them.

"HEY!" Someone yelled from behind them. "DOWN HERE!" Angel turned to see a young foreign man waving to them.

"Becky come on!" She said grabbing her friends arm and dragging her along.

"Hurry this way!" Angel knifed a few more on their way to the alley. "Go up that ladder!" He instructed them. Becky went up first with Angel hot on her heels. When they reached a landing, he instructed them to keep going up. They reached the top, completely out of breath.

"Becky are you ok? They didn't bite or scratch you did they?" Her friend shook her head quickly.

"No. I'm ok. What about you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving us." Angel told the man gratefully.

"No problem. I'm Glenn." He said to them and extended his hand. They shook it in response.

"Angel. This is Becky. Look you have to help the guy in the tank. He's my brother. You have to get him out." Angel begged him.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." He picked up a walkie talkie and switched through the channels.

"Hey? You alive in there?"

"_Hello! Hello"_ Angel sighed in relief.

"There you are. You had me wondering."

"_Where are you? Outside? Can you see me right now?"_

"Yeah. I can see you. You're surrounded by walkers. That's the bad news."

"_There's good news?"_

"No. Well. Yes. Your sister is alive."

"_Oh thank god!"_ Angel grabbed the talkie from him then.

"Ricky?"

"_Angel! Are you ok"_

"I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"_I'm ok. Got any advice for me?"_

"Make a run for it." She told him and shrugged to Glenn and Becky.

"_Are you serious? Make a run for it? Angel you're kidding me!"_

"It's not a dumb as it sounds. You've got eyes on the outside here." Glenn then took the walkie back and started laying out the plan.

"Listen, there's one geek left up on the tank but the rest have climbed down and joined the feeding frenzy where the horse went down. You with me so far?"

"_So far." _Rick replied sarcastically.

"Ok. The street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you move now, while they are distracted, you stand a chance. You got ammo?"

"_In that duffel bag I dropped out there and guns. Can I get to it?"_

"Forget the bag ok? It's not an option. What do you have on you?" Angel prayed he had something to help him out.

"_I got a berretta, with one clip. 15 rounds."_

"Make 'em count! Jump off the right side of the tank, keep going in that direction. There's an alley up the street, maybe 50 yards. Be there."

"_Hey. What's your name?"_

"RICK! You're running out of time!" Angel screamed to him.

Nothing but silence came from the walkie. Glenn had climbed down the ladder to wait for him. Angel clasped her hands together and waited. Then the shots started. But she didn't panic. She paced back and forth on the rooftop until she heard the grunts of someone climbing up the ladder. Glenn popped up first. Then Rick. Once he was completely on the roof, Angel ran to him.

"Oh God Ricky! I was scared you were dead!" She said, sobbing into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her and held her tight.

"No. Angel, I'm fine. I'm ok. Have you seen Lori and Carl? Are they safe? What about Shane?" He asked her quickly. She frowned and shook her head.

"No. We just left our dorm today. I haven't seen any of them. Glenn here is the first living person I've seen in weeks. I'm sorry." He looked down when she finished and sighed.

"Hey! Let's go!" Glenn yelled from across the roof. They took off after him and listened as he yelled into his walkie. When they reached the ground again, they were greeted by 3 walkers. But two people covered in black ran out of a door and beat them down.

"Come on!" They yelled. The four rushed into the building quickly and the doors slammed shut behind them.

"You son of a bitch! We ought to kill you!" A blonde woman yelled and shoved a gun into Ricks face.

"Chill out Andrea! Back off!" A Mexican man yelled.

"HEY!" Angel yelled. She knocked the gun out of Andrea's hand and punched her in the face. She picked up the gun and quickly disarmed it. "You keep that damn thing out of my brother's face!"

Andrea held her hand to her face where Angel hit her and backed away.

"We're all dead because of you. Those shots you popped off called to every walker around for miles." Morales told them as they looked out the doors of the department store.

"You just rang the dinner bell."

Shane wiped the back of his hand across his forehead and took another swing at the chunk of wood sitting on the stump in front of him. Chopping wood seemed to be the biggest distraction for him. It kept him occupied, so his mind didn't go into overdrive. His thoughts usually circled around Angel. And that he couldn't get to her in time before they shut Atlanta down. It made him feel as if he failed Rick in some way. He got Lori and Carl out. But he couldn't save her. Tears formed in his eyes as he took another hard swing. The wood split in half and flew in opposite directions. Throwing the axe on the ground, he sat on the stump and put his head in his hands. He sat in that position for a moment before he heard Dale yelling into the cb.

"Receptions bad on this end!"

All Shane could make out was 'geeks everywhere, surrounded, and trapped at the department store.'

"Shane." Lori said.

"No. We do not go after them. We can't risk the rest of the group." He said before walking away. He picked up the axe and started chopping once more. Lori came over and attempted to seduce him. He simply ignored her and pissed her off to no end. They had already made that mistake once. Shane didn't want to do it again. Not only was it wrong, she was horrible. The worst he had ever been with. When she finally stormed away, he let himself relax a little. Then the memory of the last time he saw Angel flashed through his mind. Her skin was incredibly soft. Her lips even softer. The way her hands felt on him, made a shudder of excitement float through him. With a smile, he swung the axe and resumed his job of cutting and gathering wood.

Angel gave a shudder as Rick spread the blood and guts across the coat she was wearing.

"I think I'm going to hurl." Glenn gagged.

"Just think about something else. Puppies and kittens." Rick told him.

"Dead puppies and kittens." T-dog murmured. Glenn instantly doubled over and emptied out.

"That is just evil! What is wrong with you?" Andrea yelled at him.

"Ricky. You had better hope this works. If it doesn't, I will kill you myself." He smirked at her before turning to the body on the floor and picking up the axe.

"We need more guts." He said with a swift hard swing.

Once they walked outside, fear instantly struck them. Angel was trying not to gag or cry as she limped across the road. Things were working out well. Until it started to rain. Panic infused them as they ran for the fence blocking their way. Rick and Glenn slashed and hacked their way through and tossed their weapons over the gate before jumping over themselves. Shedding their coats and running for the first moving truck they found.

"Rick we need to draw them away! There's too many of them for this to work." Angel told him as he drove.

"Alright you two will need to distract them. Once their gone, I'll come in and pick everyone up. But I need that area clear."

"How do we do that?" Glenn asked.

"Noise. Lots of noise. And I know the perfect way to do it." He answered, seeing a red Charger sitting along the road. He stopped and they all got out. Rick smashed the window and opened the door. Angel dropped into the driver's seat before Glenn could get a chance and hotwired the car.

"Glenn get in!" She yelled to him.

"You distract them. We'll meet up a little ways outside the city." Rick yelled to her over the sound of the alarm. She nodded her head before speeding off. Adrenaline coursed through her body as she expertly spun the car around to go speeding by the truck. Walkers now drawing attention to the loud car. Angel drifted the car around corners and walkers like she was a professional driver.

"Where did you learn to drive like this?" Glenn asked her, it total amazement.

"One cool thing about having a brother that's a cop is learning how to drive. And what's best about having your brother's best friend as a cop? _He_ teaches you how to get away from cops the fastest." She told him with a wink and started backing the car up, getting the walkers to follow her. They started to swarm the front of the car, so she backed up a little more.

"Come on Rick." She said to herself. Then the walkie spoke up.

"We're out! We're out!" Morales yelled. With that Angel whipped the car around and high tailed it out of the city.

"Whooo! Yeah!" Glenn cheered in the seat next to her. She gave him a large smile and an even bigger sigh of relief. When they got about 5 miles out, Angel pulled over and waited for Rick. Within seconds, he was stopped and the back door was thrown open.

"See you back at camp!" Angel yelled out to Glenn, who barely heard her as he sped off down the road. She walked up front and sat next to Rick as he drove.

"I'm so happy to see you Ricky." She said to him and put her head on his side.

"I'm really happy to see you too." He told her with a smile. They drove for about 10 miles then got off the main road onto a dirt path. You could see Glenn's taillights a ways ahead of them as he drove up the road. The drove into a quarry and up a hill to park behind the now silent charger.

"Come meet everybody." Morales told them. Rick dropped his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Angel patted his shoulder and followed everyone else out the back of the truck.

"Hey helicopter boy! Come say hello." Angel turned around the side of the truck in time to hear someone yell.

"DAD! DAD!" She jogged forward to see Carl leap into Rick's arms and Lori standing in shock. Becky smiled next to her and wiped a tear off her cheek. Angel let a tear fall before stepping forward to join them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a large man holding a gun, looking very happy. She turned her head and stopped in her tracks.

"SHANE!"


	3. Chapter 3

"SHANE!"

"Angel?" He gasped, and then ran forward. "ANGEL!"

She ran to him and jumped into his waiting arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. She laughed into his shoulder as he swung her around.

"I have never been so happy to see you in my entire life!" She told him, planting kisses all over his face. Shane just squeezed her closer to him and let her kiss him. They stayed in that position for probably 10 minutes. He just couldn't put her down. When he finally did, he couldn't help but notice what was on her head.

"Hey. Nice hat."

"Oh, this old thing? It was my brother's best friend's hat. I should probably give it back to him, shouldn't I?" She answered pulling it off and handing it to him. He gratefully accepted it with a smile.

"Aunt Angel!" She turned just in time to be tackled to the ground by her nephew.

"My little man! I'm so glad you're ok!" Angel told him, giving him a tight squeeze and kissing his cheek.

Angel POV

Later that night, everyone settled around the campfire. Rick with Lori on his arm and Carl in his lap and Shane with me snuggled up to his side. Becky sat next to me. I could see a little light had returned in her eyes and I knew it was because we weren't alone anymore. Shane stared at Rick as he spoke, an unreadable look on his face. I nudged his side and gave him a look.

'Later.' He mouthed. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder again. At the other fire, Ed, who I had already decided I didn't like, threw another log into the flames.

"Hey Ed, you want to rethink that log?" Shane said in response to the action.

"It's cold man."

"Cold don't change the rules does it? We keep our fires low, just the embers, so we can't be seen from a distance right?" Shane told him.

"I said its cold man. Why don't you mind your own business for once?" Ed challenged. Shane lightly pushed me off him and walked over. I tried to grab his arm and pull him back but he shook off my hand.

"Ed. You sure you want to have this conversation?" He said to him sternly.

"Go on. Pull that log out." Ed said to his wife. When she didn't move he told her again, forcefully. "GO ON. Get it out of there!" She stood and pulled the log from the flames and it made my stomach churn. How the hell could somebody put up with his big ass? I watched as Shane grimaced and then stomped out the small embers on the ground before kneeling and speaking to Carol and Sophia.

"I'm sorry about the fire." Carol said to him. My stomach churned again as she apologized for the asshole.

"No. No. Don't worry about it. Ya'll have a good night now." Shane nodded to the girls and sneered at Ed. "I appreciate the cooperation." He settled back down next to me and grabbed my hand. I laid my head on his arm once more and dozed off. I woke when I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I groaned and snuggled into the chest of the person carrying me. I heard Shane quietly shush me as he rubbed his thumb in circles on my side. My feet touched the ground for only a moment to unzip his tent before I was lifted into the air once more to be carried into the tent. He laid me on his bed before gently shaking me. I opened my eyes to see him watching me.

"Hey. You should change your clothes. You'll sleep better if you're in something loose." He said while brushing some stray hairs out of my face. I yawned and nodded before remembering that I didn't really have anything loose to wear.

"I don't really have anything to wear."

"I'll give you one of my shirts then." He smiled.

General POV

Turning to ruffle through his bag, she took off her boots and sweater. He handed her a button up shirt and stood to walk away while she undressed. When she finished, she walked to him and touched his shoulder, to which he quickly turned in her direction. Noticing a strange look in his eyes, she cocked her head to the side and touched his cheek.

"Shane? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm uh I'm ok." He said in response.

"Shane."

"I'm just glad you're here. Alive."

"Oh. Yeah me too." She smiled.

"You look like your swimming in that shirt." She giggled and held her arms out.

"Just a little bit. Thanks for letting me use it."

"Looks better on you than me anyways." Shane told her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She turned into his touch when he cupped her face, closed her eyes and sighed when his thumb softly rubbed her cheek. "I have to do watch for a few hours. Get some sleep ok."

Angel POV

I nodded into his hand and gasped when I felt his lips lightly brush mine. I bit my lip and watched him put his hat on his head and leave the tent.

When I woke hours later, I was lying on the cot, which smelled completely of Shane. This was probably because his large arm was draped over my body and my head was on his chest. I started to snuggle into him until I felt the urge to use the restroom increase when I moved. I thought I had successfully moved his arm but realized I didn't when he quickly pulled me back to him and he all but lie on top of me.

"Where you going?" His sleepy voice mumbled from above me.

"I have to pee."

"I'll go with you." He said, half asleep.

"Shane. I'm a big girl."

"Lori. You're not going outside by yourself." My eyes widened and I struggled to push him off.

"Get off me." He must not have known his mistake as he rolled off and fell completely back to sleep. I stepped outside the tent and struggled to keep myself calm. Why would he call me Lori? Was something going on between them?

'I'll talk to him about it tomorrow.' I said myself and went back into the tent after relieving the pressure on my bladder I noticed Becky lying in a sleeping bag on the ground and pulled a few blankets to lie next to her. I let a tear slip down my cheek at the thought of Shane kissing me in my dorm. Was that only because he couldn't have Lori? Was I a rebound? Shane had to have known about my feelings for him. Shane has been Rick's best friend for as long as I could remember. If he didn't figure it out on his own, Rick would have told him.

I woke the next morning by myself in the tent. Back on Shane's cot. 'He must have put me here' I dressed and walked outside to catch Carl running by with Sophia and the other kids, playing tag. Becky sat with Amy and Andrea, helping them fold clothes. I went to them and helped as much as I could while keeping an eye on Lori and Shane. There was something going on with them. Lori's actions towards Shane was saying it all. Shane had the same movements but I could see he was trying to hide it. He soon left to get water and Lori gave me a dirty look.

There was a mutual dislike between us. I never liked her. She treated my brother like trash and acted like she was God's gift to earth. I punched her in the face a couple years ago when she ratted me out to my parents about my tattoo and the partying I had been doing. Shane and Rick had to pull us apart but not before I had broken her jaw. That was the best we had ever gotten along is when she had her jaw wired shut. It wasn't long before Rick had emerged from their tent and Shane returned.

"Water's here people. Just a reminder to boil before use." He smiled in my direction and started to walk my way until we heard screaming. "Stay here!" He yelled to me and took off running. Becky clutched my arm and we waited. Soon a man carrying a crossbow and a string of dead squirrels, who I figured was Daryl, came out of the woods yelling for Merle. Shane came out after him and started telling him of what happened in Atlanta. I watched as Rick tried explaining but failed when Daryl threw the squirrels and lunged at him. Shane locked him up in a chokehold and held him there while Rick spoke to him calmly. I stayed calm until I heard Rick claim he was going back. Then I stepped in.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear you right? You're going back?" Rick nodded his head to answer me. "You can't be serious Ricky? You just got here! We barely made it out! You barely made it out! Now you want to go back into that madness!" Shane came over to try and calm me but I swatted his arm away.

"I can't just leave him there!"

"He could have gotten us killed!"

"I don't care! I can't do that to a human being! I just can't! That's not who I am! That's not who you are either!" He ran his hands over his face before throwing out one more remark. "Don't tell me that you're turning out to be a heartless bitch."

Then I got pissed. Instead of answering, I took a swing at my brother. He didn't react in time and my fist connected with his jaw. Before I could do anything else, I was hoisted in the air and thrown over Shane's shoulder. I punched his back and struggled to get out of his grip but he just tightened his hold and tossed me into his tent.

"Damn it Shane!" I yelled at him before throwing a punch in his direction. He swatted my fist away and grabbed my arm to stop me from hitting him again. "Why did you pull me out of there?"

"Beating the hell out of your brother is going to cause nothing but more problems."

He tried pulling me into his chest but I just pushed him away.

"Don't touch me." He looked at me confused before reaching forward.

"Hey. Look at me." He said and pushed my chin up with his finger. "What's wrong?"

"Is there something between you and Lori?" Shane's eyes widened for a moment before shaking his head.

"No. Why would you ask?" A few more tears fell and I knew he was lying.

"Don't lie to me."

"Angel."

"Shane. You called me Lori last night." He stepped back and rubbed his hand across his face. "Is that why you came to see me? Because you couldn't have Lori?"

"No. No. Angel baby. That's not how it was."

"Then tell me. You couldn't have her so you came to me instead? Am I some sort of rebound to you?"

"You don't understand, Angel." He stammered.

"I don't think I want to. Look, Shane I care about you. A lot. But I refuse to be your backup girl because you can't have your best friend's wife." Shane didn't reply, I shook my head and walked past him out of the tent, passing Lori on my way back to help Becky.

"Angel." She said as I went past her.

"Lori." I nodded and continued on my way. I walked past Rick as he helped load the truck to go find Merle and went to help the women with laundry again. Becky quickly wrapped me in a hug when she saw the tears threatening to spill in my eyes and held me tight as I struggled to fight the water works that was sure to come. Soon I pushed away and helped them gather laundry and rode down to the lake to start washing. Shane and Carl came down soon after as well.

"Hey Aunt Angel. Come help me and Uncle Shane catch some frogs." Shane stood a few feet away, looking straight at me.

"I wish I could buddy but I have to help the ladies do some laundry. Maybe some other time." I told him with a smile.

"Oh. Ok." I ruffled his hair before he turned and walked off with Shane. I watched them walk away and quickly looked down when Shane looked in my direction. But I couldn't help but smile as they sat on the rocks waiting for frogs. I watched as the determination quickly started to fade from my nephews face when they weren't catching anything. But I couldn't help but giggle when Shane dove into the water in attempt to help their chances. Becky nudged my arm and I noticed the women looking my way, all with knowing looks.

"What?" They all laughed when I feigned innocence. I smiled when they started talking about things they missed.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I actually miss school." Becky added in.

"I miss the way things used to be." I told them as I locked eyes with Shane from across the water.

Shane's POV

I looked over my shoulder and locked eyes with her. I could hear them all laughing and wondered what they had thought was so funny. Before long Carl was fully disappointed in the result of us catching no frogs so we decided to take a break and try again in a while. But as we sat on the rock, Lori soon made her presence.

"Carl. What did I tell you about leaving Dales sight?"

"Shane said we could catch some frogs."

"It doesn't matter what Shane says. It matters what I say. Come on. I'm right behind you." I grimaced at her remark. She was a mistake that I never should have made.

"I got to tell you, I really think you shouldn't be taking this out on him."

"You don't tell me what to do. You lost that privilege." A really BIG mistake. I shook my head at her remark.

"Lori. I think we should talk."

"Nope. That's over too. You can tell that to the frogs."

"Look I don't know how it appears to you, but." Then she cut me off again.

"Appears to me? I'm sorry is there a gray area? Let me spell it. You stay away from me, you stay away from my son. You don't look at him. You don't talk to him. From now on my family is off limits to you." I had to work hard to control my anger. "That includes my sister in law." I sneered at her remark before continuing the argument.

"I don't think that's fair." I couldn't finish because she shoved me back.

"Shane! Shut up! My husband is back. He is alive!"

"He's my best friend. You don't think I'm happy about that?"

"Why would you be? You are the one who told me he died! You son of a bitch." I shook my head as she walked away and snarled in her direction.

I looked down and grabbed my gun, the bucket and the net we were using before starting on my way back to camp. I stopped for a moment when I heard commotion starting at the shore line. I watched as Ed and Angel argued and started on my way towards them, then broke into a run when he pushed her to the side and slapped his wife.

General POV

It didn't take long for justice to be served as Shane came running over and pulled Ed away before the beating started. No one said anything for a while until Angel decided it was enough.

"Shane."

He ignored her and continued punching.

"Shane! That's enough!" A couple of punches later he finally stopped but not before giving him a warning.

"If I ever see you put your hands on Angel or your wife ever again, I will beat you to death. DO you hear me? I WILL BEAT YOU TO DEATH ED!"

Carol stumbled past him and fell to her knees crying to Ed. Shane wiped his hands across his face and gave Angel an apologetic look before walking away.

.


End file.
